


Shouldn't Have Done That

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is willing to do whatever it takes to keep Sherlock clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't Have Done That

He knew it was a mistake. Just like it had been a mistake every time previous. Giving in to Sherlock’s demands only ever encouraged him and made the demands more frequent and, well, demanding.

It had started with a mobile phone. Sherlock was trying to get clean, and Mycroft was willing to do anything it took to see that his little brother stayed out of the clinics and off the streets. He’d already been paying for his flat and all of his bills, and a mobile phone didn’t seem like a terribly outrageous request.

Of course, he had seriously underestimated Sherlock, who was the one person on the planet who could send more than 20,000 text messages in one month, despite not having a single friend.

After that, Sherlock had declared that he required internet access, which also required him a computer. He had insisted on a laptop, and refused to leave the building until Mycroft gave in and supplied him with the latest model and agreed to have the flat connected that week.

Even more expensive than the internet and the phone bill (thank god for unlimited text packages) was Sherlock’s newly acquired nicotine patch habit. Apparently, whatever he was getting up to with all his text messages and internet usage wouldn’t allow him to smoke. And at a box a week at £40 a box, smoking certainly would have been a cheaper habit. How Sherlock went through so many patches, Mycroft wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“I’m bored, Mycroft.”

It had become something of a motif for them. Sherlock would demand, Mycroft would refuse, and then the threats would start. Threats that would mean nothing coming from anyone else, but were the most dangerous words to all of mankind when uttered by Sherlock Holmes.

When Sherlock was bored, he got exactly what he wanted, and Mycroft lost yet another battle.


End file.
